Little Bird
by Kalieapap
Summary: Keren hadn't expected to catch more than one bird when he threw his stone. SLASH, Yaoi, PWP


**Little Bird**

Pairing: Will/Keren

Summary: Keren hadn't expected to catch more than one bird when he threw his stone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Striding down the stone corridors of his beloved Norgate fief, towards his 'official' office; the one he planned to assign Neru once he was finally ascended into a true position of control. Keren couldn't help but wonder on the unexpected turn of events that had transpired the other day. When he had first found the blue stone he hadn't realized how powerful alone it would end up being to his conquests; a little hypnosis through the slow terns of his pommel and his victims were hocked; until he saw fit to release them anyway. It was such a shame Ranger Meralon had 'decided' to retire. He was quite useful.

_**~Flash-Back~**_

_Keren was on his way back from his last meeting with Ranger Meralon. The old Ranger had heard rumors that the commander of the Ranger corps was suspicious of his uncle's untimely death, and was contemplating sending an investigator in to investigate. That could cause him some trouble. _

_Arriving at the fief, he quickly handed the reins of his stead to a stable boy and made his way to lady Alyss's room. Knocking, Keren waited patiently for the object of his planned affections to open the door._

"_Hello?" peaking her head out, she was shocked to find the handsome Knight waiting for her on the other side "Sir Keren! How are you? Is something wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong lady Alyss. Might I have a word in private?"_

"_Yes, please! Come in!" opening the door wider, Alyss couldn't help wondering what could be so important it couldn't wait till morning. She just opened her friend wasn't discovered. Though he doubted he would be._

"_It's nothing too serious" taking a seat, he invited Alyss to do the same "just a formality really." Thinking of the best way to draw her attention, he decided she properly wouldn't realize until it was too late. "Have you ever really seen the hilt stone of my pommel before me lady? It's a gem with a long history in royal courts. The king of Isel was the last of royal blood to process it, before one of the women of his harem stole it, later her descendants sold it. She was said to be reminded of the deep sea whenever she saw it…" on and on he prattled about the stone, repeating certain phrases while slowly turning it, allowing it to glitter softly in the light of the candles. He had learned early that too sudden a moment or spark would break the spell he and the stone effectively weaved. Seeing she was thoroughly under, he decided to start with a simple command; emphasizing the key word to start with._

"_COME to Me" watching as she rose and started to walk, Keren was shocked to discover a very attractive petite boy walking towards him as well. Noting his dress, Keren felt a vindictive pleasure at the sight of the boys Ranger cloak. So they had sent someone._

_Circling the newcomer, Keren found him to be much more to his taste. Alyss was only to be breeding mare anyway. Contemplating this, Keren knew if the boy went missing the Ranger's couldn't kick up a fuss, as they would then be admitting to spying on a highly respectable Fief. Though the boy would have to be suitably trained…he should really find out the boy's name too…_

"_What is your NAME boy?"_

"_Will Treaty"_

_**~Flash-Back-End~**_

The boy was proving to be a real treat. After he had given his orders to the girl he had escorted Will to his private…pleasure dungeons.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will found himself being led further into the compound and into the private dungeons of Keren.

"Be sure to react pleasantly Will"

Watching as Keren started shrugging out of the clothes that he was wearing, making the teen blush as he pulled of his shirt revealing a firm expanse of muscle marred by small faded scars.

Keren stalked towards him as he backed up into the wall of the bedroom. Cursing in his head Will knew he was trapped and succumbed to the knowledge that he would be losing his virginity to the traitor tonight. His body's actions were not his own, despite retaining a clear head.

"Aww don't be nervous, l'll be gentle…" The blond said wrapping his arms around the teen and pulling him towards the specially made bed; notches on the post and shackles hanging from the canopy.

Will felt as a pair of arms divested him of his shirt. Cool air hit his chest instantly hardening his nipples, which were soon being tweaked and teased by the blond behind him. Skilled hands eased him out of his leggings and underwear leaving him bare. He blushed and moaned loudly as Keren wrapped one hand around his erection and the other slid under him to circle his entrance.

"Ken…." Will keened as the first digit pierced him.

Much to the man's surprise and delight it seemed that the young Ranger was an easy stretch. Grinning over the teens shoulder he raised an eyebrow at Will as he slipped in another finger to join the others.

Will groaned as Keren inserted another finger as he began to stretch and slide in and out of him at different paces.

"Do you like that?" Keren asked earning a nod and loud moan in reply.

"Good, because that's what my cocks going to be doing in a few moments…" The man said nipping at the smooth flesh of the boy's shoulder.

Will gasped as Keren began grinding his arousal against his rear. This was the first time he had ever felt another man's cock. Sure he's seen some at the orphanage, but that was only ever in the bath.

Will was roughly dragged out of those thoughts as a skilled tongue found its way into his mouth. Keren began jabbing the smooth muscle in and out of the teen's mouth in a provocative display meant to emulate the activities that would soon follow.

Will gasped as Keren withdrew both his fingers at the same time making him whimper at the loss.

"Shhh, it's all right, I'm not stopping. Ever." Keren declared as he dropped to his knees spreading the teen's ass cheeks apart.

Will gasped as a wet appendage began invading him. He was leaning heavily on the bed in front of him; Keren smirked up at the image of pure debauchery that Will represented.

Keren was sure that there would never be a more beautiful sight than the teen in his arms panting, sweaty, and flushed from the stimulation. He began caressing the teen's manhood once again and watched the raven's face for all the beautiful reactions that were happening.

Keren grinned at the obscenely loud moan that Will gave off as he sucked on the outer ring of muscle that would soon be wrapped around his large hard-on.

"Please, Keren!" Will gasped as a set of fingers joined the though preparation that was taking place.

In response to the wonton plea the man added two more finders and began searching for his little pet's prostate. Smirking when he received a low moan and a shiver from the dark haired boy he knew he'd found it.

No one to be ignored, Keren positioned himself and Will so that his cock was pointing directly at Will's face.

Will blushed as he was faced with the large dripping piece of man meat in front of his mouth and turned an even deeper shade of red when it nudged his lips.

"Lick it."

Flicking his tongue out tentatively Will, Keren gave a rumbling moan at his actions. Keren nearly came at the mere sight of Will giving his cock kittenish licks as he explored the flesh of another for the first time. The boy oozed sex appeal as well as innocence at the same time. He would enjoy dirtying his innocence.

"Suck it."

Will opened his mouth and took the head of the large erection in and paused adjust to the new taste and presence. It was salty and had an exotic taste. Will could smell the musky manly smell that Keren gave off and it was even more concentrated than ever.

Keren gasped when the teen gave off a deep moan at Keren's ministrations and had to take several deep breathes to keep from coming. The blond haired man prided himself on his stamina and prowess in bed, but the excitement of being with his pet for the first time made his reactions like those of a virgin.

Will began sucking and licking the warm heavy flesh in his mouth and loved to watch the reactions the man had as he became more accustomed to having the large appendage in his mouth. Even if he could exact his full revenge just yet, he could still exact it in other way until then.

Keren deemed the boy ready and pulled his hand free of the now loosened hole. Will scooted back, following the fingers, as if trying to keep them from leaving; such a good pet.

"Be patient pet, I'm gonna fill you up with my hard cock and seed. I promise it'll be a lot better than some mere fingers…" Keren purred to the teen whose mouth was still wrapped around his cock. Thrusting into Will's mouth a few times Keren was soon positioning himself at the boy's entrance, Keren applied a gentle pressure till the muscle relaxed enough for the head of his cock to breach the virgin entrance. He paused to give Will a chance to adjust to his large size, so as not to break his new pet, and frowned as the teen's erection deflated and tears filled the lush chocolate orbs.

Keren brushed and licked the tears away as he began playing with the boy's neglected length to distract him from the pain…

Will felt like he was being split in two. He would rather have venom running through his. His breath was coming in short gasps as he tried to relax enough to allow his body to adjust. A few minutes later he began to feel pleasure instead of burning pain and sank back taking a few more inches into his body.

Keren grinned knowing that Will had gotten used to the feeling. Keren began to press in at a slow, but steady pace. He watched inch after inch of his cock being swallowed by the tight velvety heat.

Will groaned as he felt the last of Keren fill him. The thickness of his master put pressure on his prostate all the time and sent little sparks of pleasure strait to his cock. Keren set a medium pace to allow Will to adjust, but soon found the teen was begging for more and meeting his thrusts at a viscous pace. Seeing Will try and impale himself on his manhood was a big turn on for the aspiring lord. Will could barely think through the haze of lust that clouded his thoughts.

Keren groaned as he was finally seated fully in his pet. The tight head gripped him almost painfully tight and he knew that if there was heaven that it had to feel at least this good.

Will mewled as Keren moved; the feeling of the cock moving at different paces in different directions was enough to make his head spin. He failed to notice the hands slipping down to fondle and stroke his manhood.

"Oh Lord!" The teen wailed as he felt hands sliding up and down his neglected length. That, along with the thick cock dragging in and out of him at a furious pace was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm so close…"The teen whispered and gasped as he was lifted slightly to allow Keren to pound into him at an even quicker speed.

Keren groaned as hot seed shot out of the teen and the channel tightened even more. At the sound of the teen panting and wailing Keren slipped over the edge to join him in bliss as he spilled his hot seed deep within Will's body; lost in the pleasures of orgasm. Will whined as he pulled out and blushed heavily as he felt liquid seep out of his hole.

Seeing his thoroughly debauched pet leaking his essence was probably the hottest sight Keren had ever seen. Keren reached into the bedside table and found a small pug and quickly placed it in the winking hole to stop the flow of semen. Wiping what had already leaked up, he wrapped his arms around the teen and laid the exhausted youth on the bed proper.

Keren soon joined and spooned behind the teen inhaling the scent of sex and Will as the two of them soon drifted off to sleep. He would need the rest if he was going to impregnate that Alyss girl in the morning.

0-0-0

Waking early, Keren quickly had the girl take the vows of marriage with him before the priest and filed the paperwork. While he planned on having a small army of kids, he had no intention for them to be labelled as bastards.

Escorting her to his public chambers, he wasted no time in bedding her. He had chosen her for her beauty and intelligence, but he couldn't really say his interest in her held a candle to his interest in his new pet. He would return after lunch for another round.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Keren pressed a tender kiss to Will's lips for his obedience in his 'lessons' and, while still kissing him, carried him over to the bed, carefully putting the slender man down before pouncing on him. He tore of the last pieces of clothes separating them, growling deeply as all that delicious, milky moonlight skin was revealed to him; Will had lost his previous tan rather quickly. Will grinned lazily at him as if he knew exactly what the new lord was thinking, and drew the other man a little closer with his legs so that their erections brushed.

Keren growled, his eyes darkening with lust. For a moment, he wished he could just thrust into that pliant body, hard and fast, leave bruises on that pale skin, draw blood. But he didn't want to hurt the young boy and when Will grabbed one of his hands and gently began to lap on his fingers, coating them liberally with his saliva, all the while staring up at the lord with complete insubordination, he realized that a bit of consideration during lessons paid off handsomely.

"Enough," Keren finally croaked, pulling his fingers out of Will's mouth with a soft _plop_; Will licked his lips. "Leg on my shoulder."

Will complied readily with an amusement at how flustered Lord Keren already was and hooked his right leg over the knight's shoulder, thus giving the older man enough room to trail his fingers to his opening and push one of his digits in.

Will hissed in pain. Keren was never particularly gentle or patient, but there was a possessive, awkward tenderness in the way he touched and looked at Will, as if he would never allow anyone to hurt the younger man, but if Will was to be hurt it would be by Keren himself. It made the ex-Ranger feel warm in a way he wasn't willing to analyses. It made living less of a hazard.

A second finger soon joined the first, and before Will had done much more than taken a surprised breath a third finger was pushed into him, breaching the line between discomfort and pain.

"Ken, give me a moment," Will demanded, almost laughing at the surprise clearly written on the lord's face. "No one can adjust that fast!"

"No man, you mean?" Keren asked conversationally, tentatively crooking his fingers a little; Will dug his nails into Keren's thigh.

"I wouldn't know about girls," Will pressed out. "That's your expertise."

"I never prepared them." Keren shrugged. "With them I didn't have to worry about damaging them permanently. Now relax."

"You try relaxing with three fingers up your ass," Will hissed testily. "If you hadn't rushed it before you wouldn't have to wait now."

The new lord smirked, wriggling his fingers once again. "Hm, I know, but I couldn't resist anymore. You smell like... mine." He growled when Will chuckled. "Cheeky little thing, that's exactly why I'm doing this." The hypnosis was almost worn by this stage, but Keren didn't think he would need to reapply it anytime soon. Maybe later.

He quickly withdrew his fingers replacing them with his straining erection, causing Will to whimper and dig his nails in deeper. "Do you have any bloody idea how fucking much this hurts?!"

"No, not really," Keren answered carelessly, starting to move with shallow thrusts in and out of Will. "I told you to relax."

"Thank you," Will spat. "Dammit, Ken, this is not funny. Stop!"

Keren blinked and froze, only cautiously caressing Will's thighs and sides. The thin man was trembling, biting his lip with his eyes closed. For a moment, Keren was afraid Will would start crying, and he touched one finger to Will's cheek.

"I'll be more careful next time, tight little Ranger," Keren murmured apologetically. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you need me to...?"

"I'll be fine," Will whispered.

"I can see your blood," Keren growled. "Why? You weren't so... sensitive the last time."

Will laughed and immediately winced as his body shook. "Ken, it's been more than a week with you being busy with your breeding mare, and I for one haven't been engaging in these activities with anyone else."

"I know," there was satisfaction in the lord's voice. "But you're tense today. Why? Is it because-"

"No, it's not because of you or your mare. I'm just a bit on edge," Will interrupted him. "Move, Ken. I'm ready."

"Why is it not possible for us to have a serious conversation?" Keren asked in exasperation, but started to rotate his hips slowly.

"While you're balls-deep inside of me?" Will moaned. "Not likely. Ken, deeper."

"Will, I don't want you to always distract me with sex," Keren protested weakly, but obeyed Will's pleas. He did like it when they talked properly.

"Right now, sweetheart, you're the distraction," Will whispered, closing his eyes. "Don't make me start crying, Ken. Just let me forget for a little while. Please."

"Of course, silly little thing," Keren leaned down to claim Will's lips in a bruising kiss. "You may forget everything but my name."

Will smiled and met Keren's next push with a push of his own, keening encouragingly when his prostate was stroked. Gradually, Keren picked up speed, bending Will almost in half with the force of his thrusts until Will's hot breath ghosted over his neck, his soft panting in his ear and the smell of _Will_ all around him.

Finger after finger, he closed one hand around Will's erection, made slick and even more silky by his pre-cum, and started to pump almost leisurely, savoring the sharp contrast between his thrusts and the movement of his hand, Will's suppressed moans and the crescendo of his own deep groans. Then, Will came with a shudder, sinking his teeth softly into Keren's shoulder.

Keren howled in pleasure as Will's walls clenched and rippled around him. He shoved a few more times into his lover until he also found his release, shooting his seed deep into the dark-haired young man, who had dropped bonelessly into the pillows. Keren kept still for a moment to catch his breath before carefully pulling out and changing it for a plug. He gathered Will in his arms, tenderly brushing sweaty locks out of the pale face, just caressing and patting him until Will tiredly blinked his eyes open.

"Thanks."

"I think it was to our mutual enjoyment," Keren grumbled, pecking Will's nose. "So what was your idea for the bathroom?" they had made a bet last time about a blowjob in the shower…

"You lost," Will mumbled. "I didn't scream your name."

"You would have."

"But I didn't." Will smirked.

"You cheated. I'm not allowed to bite you, so you mustn't either." Keren stated, absently wiping his blood from Will's lip. It was a small bite, but it had still drawn blood.

"Oh, but I think you enjoyed it, Keren." Will returned, snuggling into the Knight, who sighed. "As I will greatly enjoy my blowjob."

Keren grumbled, but nonetheless scooted lower besides Will's body. Will put a pale hand on his muscled shoulder, stopping him.

"Why don't we take a bath first Lord Keren?"

0-0-0

Over the course of his imprisonment the need for the hypnosis decreased as Will was retrained to be Lord Keren's pet. Despite the fact Will was a kept bedmate, Keren had started becoming attached to the little Ranger and allowed him some freedoms; where he had to reapply the hypnosis to Alyss three times he only needed the initial hypnosis to keep Will obedient.

He was granted the full title of Lord and the control of Norgate fief shortly after Orman was declared legally mad and unfit to rule. He had had Will congratulate him _thoroughly_ when the announcement had arrived…

0-0-0

He sped up his strokes, pushing hard and deep into the sweetness of Will's body, eliciting soft moans and shudders whenever he hit Will's prostate, but holding Will's hips in exactly the same position, not allowing Will to move either with or against his thrusts. He growled warningly when Will's fingers inched towards his arousal, splitting Will almost in half with his next thrust. With a small whimper and a pout, Will let his hands land once more on Keren's chest, his blunt nails leaving small bloody scratches that were so small they healed almost immediately. Keren groaned and suddenly slowed down, changing his pace to languid and almost careful strokes, and making sure to only just graze Will's prostate so as not to push Will over the edge.

Will mewled piteously, pleading Keren with his eyes, but when the lord finally angled his thrust again to give Will more pleasure, the dark-haired man was once again far away from finding his release. That changed quickly, however, with Keren's precise, forceful thrusts. Then Keren halted again, teasing them both with their orgasms just dangling out of reach, and Will hit the knight's chest in frustration.

"Ken, don't be a brat," Will ordered.

"Oh, but you said only once more," Keren replied with a smirk, rotating his hips carefully. "You never said anything about the duration of that once, my little impatient one."

"Do you expect me to beg?" Will demanded, crossing his arms over his heaving chest.

"That would be an idea, yes," Keren bared his teeth in amusement. "If you're capable of that, proud little thing."

Will glared at him before smoothing the anger from his face, pursing his lips into a seductive half-smile, looking at Keren through his lashes. He leaned down, licked a wet stripe from Keren's navel up to the hollow of his throat, rubbed his body against the proud lord's while purring lowly. He moved even further up, nibbling on Keren's neck and finally breathed a throaty "please" into the blond-haired man's ear.

Keren groaned, his blue eyes dilating, his fingers digging into Will's hips as he began to pound in earnest into his smaller lover, not holding himself back anymore. Will moaned in his ear, clutching to Keren's shoulders as his knight released into him and pushed Will over the edge, holding him through his climax.

"Maybe I should do that more often," Will muttered, slumped against his knight. "If you grant my wishes so readily."

"Maybe you should," Keren agreed, tracing one of the white scars on Will's back that could be seen clearly through the dark bruising. "I like to hear you beg."

Will snorted softly, when Keren finally released him, happily leaving Keren's member inside of him, sighing in contentment when one of Keren's hands moved to his neck.

START

"It's a bow, made of ebony wood wrapped in soft leather." Keren said he had specifically had this bow made for their toy room; it had an erect penis on either end that was a full size smaller than his own large girth.

With a smirk, he brought the lubed tip of his new bow to Will's entrance, while he was standing in front of Keren. He wanted Will to be impaled while standing. He then turned to face Will, his smirk getting even bigger when he saw how turned on Will had gotten.

"You'll need to stretch me even more because you're larger than normal." Will said, licking his lips.

Keren just smirked and pulled Will onto his lap, pulling the half embedded bow from Will's entrance; they could have fun with that later, when they wanted to go slow. While Will stroked him, covering his cock in lube, he plunged three of his fingers into Will, straight to his prostate. Will's eyes flew wide, his back arched, and he let out a loud scream of pleasure. Keren watched Will's face the whole time he was stretching Will, watching his eyes go from closed to half lidded to wide open. He also liked to watch Will's mouth, especially when he licked his lips. A few minutes after he was used to it, Will began to thrust down onto the fingers before they were yanked out and he was thrust down onto Keren's lubed cock.

"D-damn it-t!" Will cursed before his head flew back; eyes wide, Keren's name tumbling from kiss bruised lips.

'Found it.' Keren thought as he thrust up and Will came down, striking Will's prostate again. Will yanked his head up and smashed their lips together. They continued to kiss, only breaking apart when they needed to breathe and when there was a particularly hard hit on Will's prostate.

"K-Ken!" Will moaned. "I'm g-gonn-a c-cum!"

"Then come for me Will." he growled possessively. Will keened loudly and threw his head back.

"KEREN!" Will yelled as his prostate was hit hard, making him come hard. Keren growled and sunk his sharp teeth into the junction where Will's neck and shoulder met- Will's tight heat milking him until he was empty.

Once he had recovered, Keren stood up, making Will groan in slight pain, he pulled out of his littler lover, and laid down properly on the bed. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Will. Will sighed in content and nuzzled Keren's chest, he sleepily kissed his chest, and told Keren goodnight before falling asleep. Keren snorted and kissed the top of Will's head before joining him.

By the time the Ranger's sent someone to retrieve Will, he had become so addicted to Keren's huge cock that he couldn't go a day without being pounded into. Keren was even debating having a false bottom installed under his desk; to make it easier for Will to pleasure him while he worked.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dedicated to ShyFellow**


End file.
